warwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of battleships of the United States Navy
This list of battleships of the United States Navy includes all ships with the hull classification symbol "BB". A number of these were started but never completed. Four battleships of the US Navy were designated "second class battleships"; these ships were smaller and lighter than normal battleships, with an eye toward saving money; but the Navy Department preferred to save money by building a more limited number of the best battleships they could afford. Thus, the US Navy never matched or even closely rivaled the line of battle of the Royal Navy in sheer numbers, but tended to have more powerful ships which could take more damage. Maine was destroyed in Havana harbor in 1898; Mississippi and Idaho were sold to Greece to free up money for a new Dreadnought battleship. Texas soldiered on in the Navy until sunk in 1911 as a target. (should add the five unnumbered battleships) :(s) indicates ship was second class battleship (relative to other US battleships of the era) :(n) indicates ship never entered service. Ship list By hull number ---- * USS Iowa * [[USS Maine (ACR-1)|USS Maine]] (s) * [[USS Texas (1895)|USS Texas]] (s) * [[USS Indiana (BB-1)|(BB-1) Indiana]] * [[USS Massachusetts (BB-2)|(BB-2) Massachusetts]] * [[USS Oregon (BB-3)|(BB-3) Oregon]] * [[USS Iowa (BB-4)|(BB-4) Iowa]] * [[USS Kearsarge (BB-5)|(BB-5) Kearsarge]] * [[USS Kentucky (BB-6)|(BB-6) Kentucky]] * [[USS Illinois (BB-7)|(BB-7) Illinois]] * [[USS Alabama (BB-8)|(BB-8) Alabama]] * [[USS Wisconsin (BB-9)|(BB-9) Wisconsin]] * [[USS Maine (BB-10)|(BB-10) Maine]] * [[USS Missouri (BB-11)|(BB-11) Missouri]] * [[USS Ohio (BB-12)|(BB-12) Ohio]] * [[USS Virginia (BB-13)|(BB-13) Virginia]] * [[USS Nebraska (BB-14)|(BB-14) Nebraska]] * [[USS Georgia (BB-15)|(BB-15) Georgia]] * [[USS New Jersey (BB-16)|(BB-16) New Jersey]] * [[USS Rhode Island (BB-17)|(BB-17) Rhode Island]] * [[USS Connecticut (BB-18)|(BB-18) Connecticut]] * [[USS Louisiana (BB-19)|(BB-19) Louisiana]] * [[USS Vermont (BB-20)|(BB-20) Vermont]] * [[USS Kansas (BB-21)|(BB-21) Kansas]] * [[USS Minnesota (BB-22)|(BB-22) Minnesota]] * [[USS Mississippi (BB-23)|(BB-23) Mississippi]] (s) * [[USS Idaho (BB-24)|(BB-24) Idaho]] (s) * [[USS New Hampshire (BB-25)|(BB-25) New Hampshire]] * [[USS South Carolina (BB-26)|(BB-26) South Carolina]] * [[USS Michigan (BB-27)|(BB-27) Michigan]] * [[USS Delaware (BB-28)|(BB-28) Delaware]] * [[USS North Dakota (BB-29)|(BB-29) North Dakota]] * [[USS Florida (BB-30)|(BB-30) Florida]] * [[USS Utah (BB-31)|(BB-31/AG-16) Utah]] * [[USS Wyoming (BB-32)|(BB-32/AG-17) Wyoming]] * [[USS Arkansas (BB-33)|(BB-33) Arkansas]] * [[USS New York (BB-34)|(BB-34) New York]] * [[USS Texas (BB-35)|(BB-35) Texas]] * [[USS Nevada (BB-36)|(BB-36) Nevada]] * [[USS Oklahoma (BB-37)|(BB-37) Oklahoma]] * [[USS Pennsylvania (BB-38)|(BB-38) Pennsylvania]] * [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|(BB-39) Arizona]] * [[USS New Mexico (BB-40)|(BB-40) New Mexico]] * [[USS Mississippi (BB-41)|(BB-41/AG-128) Mississippi]] * [[USS Idaho (BB-42)|(BB-42) Idaho]] * [[USS Tennessee (BB-43)|(BB-43) Tennessee]] * [[USS California (BB-44)|(BB-44) California]] * [[USS Colorado (BB-45)|(BB-45) Colorado]] * [[USS Maryland (BB-46)|(BB-46) Maryland]] * [[USS Washington (BB-47)|(BB-47) Washington]] (n) * [[USS West Virginia (BB-48)|(BB-48) West Virginia]] * [[USS South Dakota (BB-49)|(BB-49) South Dakota]] (n) * [[USS Indiana (BB-50)|(BB-50) Indiana]] (n) * [[USS Montana (BB-51)|(BB-51) Montana]] (n) * [[USS North Carolina (BB-52)|(BB-52) North Carolina]] (n) * [[USS Iowa (BB-53)|(BB-53) Iowa]] (n) * [[USS Massachusetts (BB-54)|(BB-54) Massachusetts]] (n) * [[USS North Carolina (BB-55)|(BB-55) North Carolina]] * [[USS Washington (BB-56)|(BB-56) Washington]] * [[USS South Dakota (BB-57)|(BB-57) South Dakota]] * [[USS Indiana (BB-58)|(BB-58) Indiana]] * [[USS Massachusetts (BB-59)|(BB-59) Massachusetts]] * [[USS Alabama (BB-60)|(BB-60) Alabama]] * [[USS Iowa (BB-61)|(BB-61) Iowa]] * [[USS New Jersey (BB-62)|(BB-62) New Jersey]] * [[USS Missouri (BB-63)|(BB-63) Missouri]] * [[USS Wisconsin (BB-64)|(BB-64) Wisconsin]] * [[USS Illinois (BB-65)|(BB-65) Illinois]] (n) * [[USS Kentucky (BB-66)|(BB-66) Kentucky]] (n) * [[USS Montana (BB-67)|(BB-67) Montana]] (n) * [[USS Ohio (BB-68)|(BB-68) Ohio]] (n) * [[USS Maine (BB-69)|(BB-69) Maine]] (n) * [[USS New Hampshire (BB-70)|(BB-70) New Hampshire]] (n) * [[USS Louisiana (BB-71)|(BB-71) Louisiana]] (n) * BB-72 through BB-78; numbers assigned, never ordered By name ---- * ''Alabama'' (BB-8) * ''Alabama'' (BB-60) * ''Arizona'' (BB-39) * ''Arkansas'' (BB-33) * ''California'' (BB-44) * ''Colorado'' (BB-45) * ''Connecticut'' (BB-18) * ''Delaware'' (BB-28) * ''Florida'' (BB-30) * ''Georgia'' (BB-15) * ''Idaho'' (BB-24) * ''Idaho'' (BB-42) * ''Illinois'' (BB-7) * ''Illinois'' (BB-65)(n) * ''Indiana'' (BB-1) * ''Indiana'' (BB-50)(n) * ''Indiana'' (BB-58) * ''Iowa'' (BB-4) * ''Iowa'' (BB-53)(n) * ''Iowa'' (BB-61) * ''Kansas'' (BB-21) * ''Kearsarge'' (BB-5) * ''Kentucky'' (BB-6) * ''Kentucky'' (BB-66)(n) * ''Louisiana'' (BB-19) * ''Louisiana'' (BB-71)(n) * ''Maine'' (s) * ''Maine'' (BB-10) * ''Maine'' (BB-69)(n) * ''Maryland'' (BB-46) * ''Massachusetts'' (BB-2) * ''Massachusetts'' (BB-54)(n) * ''Massachusetts'' (BB-59) * ''Michigan'' (BB-27) * ''Minnesota'' (BB-22) * ''Mississippi'' (BB-23) * ''Mississippi'' (BB-41/AG-128) * ''Missouri'' (BB-11) * ''Missouri'' (BB-63) * ''Montana'' (BB-51) * ''Montana'' (BB-67)(n) * ''Nebraska'' (BB-14) * ''Nevada'' (BB-36) * ''New Hampshire'' (BB-25) * ''New Hampshire'' (BB-70)(n) * ''New Jersey'' (BB-16) * ''New Jersey'' (BB-62) * ''New Mexico'' (BB-40) * ''New York'' (BB-34) * ''North Carolina'' (BB-52)(n) * ''North Carolina'' (BB-55) * ''North Dakota'' (BB-29) * ''Ohio'' (BB-12) * ''Ohio'' (BB-68)(n) * ''Oklahoma'' (BB-37) * ''Oregon'' (BB-3) * ''Pennsylvania'' (BB-38) * ''Rhode Island'' (BB-17) * ''South Carolina'' (BB-26) * ''South Dakota'' (BB-49)(n) * ''South Dakota'' (BB-57) * ''Tennessee'' (BB-43) * USS Texas (1895) (s) * ''Texas'' (BB-35) * ''Utah'' (BB-31/AG-16) * ''Vermont'' (BB-20) * ''Virginia'' (BB-13) * ''Washington'' (BB-47) * ''Washington'' (BB-56) * ''West Virginia'' (BB-48) * ''Wisconsin'' (BB-9) * ''Wisconsin'' (BB-64) * ''Wyoming'' (BB-32/AG-17) Except for ''Kearsarge'', named by an act of Congress, all American battleships have been named for states, and every state has had at least one battleship named for it except Alaska and Hawaii (which that these did not become states until 1959 after the end of battleship building, although the Very Heavy Cruisers [[USS Alaska (CB-1)|USS Alaska (CB-1)]] and [[USS Hawaii (CB-3)|USS Hawaii (CB-3)]] were built during WWII). Two battleships have been authorized to be named for Montana, but both were cancelled before commissioning. The pre-dreadnoughts [[USS Zrinyi (1910)|USS Zrinyi]] (formerly the Austrian [[SMS Zrinyi|SMS Zrinyi]]), [[USS Radetzky|USS Radetzky]] (formerly the Austrian [[SMS Radetzky|SMS Radetzky]]), and [[SMS Ostfriesland|USS Ostfriesland]] (formerly the German SMS Ostfriesland), taken as prizes of war after World War I, were commissioned in the US Navy, but were not assigned hull classification symbols. No American battleship has ever been lost at sea, though some have been sunk in port and others sunk as targets. Battleship classes Pre-Dreadnought types [[USS Maine (ACR-1)|USS Maine]] * Displacement: 6,682 tons * Armament: 4 x 10 in (250 mm) (2x2); 6 x 6 in (152 mm) (6x1); 7 x 6 pounders (3 kg) (7x1); 8 x 1 pounders (0.5 kg) (8x1); 4 x 14 in (350 mm) surface torpedo tubes * Speed: 17 knots * Ships in class: 1 * Commissioned: 17 September 1895 * Fate: Sunk 15 February 1898 [[USS Texas (1892)|USS Texas]] * Displacement: 6,682 tons * Armament: 2 x 12 inch (305 mm) (2x1); 6 x 6 inch (152 mm) (6x1); 12 x 6 pounders (2.7 kg) (12x1); 6 x 1 pounders (6x1); 4 then 2 (fore and aft tubes removed 1897) x 14 inch (356 mm) torpedo tubes * Speed: 18 knots * Ships in class: 1 * Commissioned: 15 August 1895 * Fate: Decommissioned 1 February 1911 ''Indiana'' class * Displacement: 10,288 tons * Armament: 4 x 13-inch (2x2), 8 x 8-inch (4x2), 4 x 6-inch (4x1), 20 x 6-pounders (20x1), 6 x 1-pounders (6x1), 4 Gattling guns (4x1), 6 x 18-inch surface torpedo tubes * Speed: 15 knots * Ships in class: 3: [[USS Indiana (BB-1)|USS Indiana]], [[USS Massachusetts (BB-2)|USS Massachusetts]], and [[USS Oregon (BB-3)|USS Oregon]] * Commissioned: 20 November 1895 * Fate: Decommissioned 17 July 1920; Indnana'[' and ''Massachusetts sunk as targets; Oregon preserved as memorial 1936, scrapped 1956 [[USS Iowa (BB-4)|USS Iowa]] * Displacement: 11,346 tons * Armament: 4 x 12-inch (305mm) (2x2), 8 x 8-inch (4x2), 6 x 4-inch guns (6x1), 20 x 6-pounders (20x1), 4 x 1-pounders (4x1), 4 x 14-inch torpedo tubes * Speed: 17 knots * Ships in class: 1 * Commissioned: 16 June 1897 * Fate: Decommissioned 31 March 1919 ''Kearsarge'' class * Displacement: 11,540 tons * Armament: 4 x 13-inch (2x2), 4 x 8-inch (2x2), 14 x 6-inch (14x1), 20 x 6-pounders (20x1), 8 x 1-pounders (8x1), 4 x 30-caliber machineguns * Speed: 15 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Kearsarge (BB-5)|USS Kearsarge]] and [[USS Kentucky (BB-6)|USS Kentucky]] * Commissioned: 20 February 1900 * Fate: Decommissioned 29 May 1920 ''Illinois'' class * Displacement: 11,565 tons * Armament: 4 x 13 inch (330 mm) (2x2), 14 x 6 inch (152 mm) (14x1), 16 x 6 pounders (2.7 kg) (16x1), 6 x 1 pounders (454 g) (6x1), 4 torpedo tubes * Speed: 17 knots * Ships in class: 3: [[USS Illinois (BB-7)|USS Illinois]], [[USS Alabama (BB-8)|USS Alabama]], and [[USS Wisconsin (BB-9)|USS Wisconsin]] * Commissioned: 16 October 1900 * Fate: Decommissioned 17 July 1920 ''Maine'' class * Displacement: 12,500 tons * Armament: 4 x 12-inch (305mm) (2x2), 16 x 6-inch (16x1), 6 x 3-inch (6x1), 8 x 3-pounders (8x1), 6 x 1-pounders (6x1), 3 x .30-caliber machine guns (3x1), 2 x 18-inch submerged torpedo tubes * Speed: 18 knots * Ships in class: 3: [[USS Maine (BB-10)|USS Maine]], [[USS Missouri (BB-11)|USS Missouri]], and [[USS Ohio (BB-12)|USS Ohio]] * Commissioned: 29 December 1902 * Fate: Decommissioned 31 May 1922 ''Virginia'' class * Displacement: 15,000 tons * Armament: 4 x 12-inch (305mm) (2x2), 8 x 8-inch (4x2), 12 x 6-inch guns (12x1), 24 1-pounders (24x1), 4 x 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: Belt 11 inches; Turret 12 inches; Deck 3 inches * Speed: 19 knots * Ships in class: 5: [[USS Virginia (BB-13)|USS Virginia]], [[USS Nebraska (BB-14)|USS Nebraska]], [[USS Georgia (BB-15)|USS Georgia]], [[USS New Jersey (BB-16)|USS New Jersey]], and [[USS Rhode Island (BB-17)|USS Rhode Island]] * Commissioned: 19 February 1902 * Fate: Decommissioned 13 August 1920 ''Connecticut'' class * Displacement: 16,000 tons * Armament: 4 x 12-inch (305mm) (2x2), 8 x 8-inch (4x2), 12 x 7-inch (12x1), 10 x 3 inch (10x1), 4 x 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 18 knots * Ships in class: 5: [[USS Connecticut (BB-18)|USS Connecticut]], [[USS Louisiana (BB-19)|USS Louisiana]], [[USS Vermont (BB-20)|USS Vermont]], [[USS Kansas (BB-21)|USS Kansas]], and [[USS Minnesota (BB-22)|USS Minnesota]] * Commissioned: 1906 * Fate: Decommissioned 1923 ''Mississippi'' class * Displacement: 13,000 tons * Armament: 4 x 12-inch (305mm) (2x2), 8 x 8-inch (4x2), 8 x 7-inch (8x1), 12 x 3 inch (12x1), 6 x 3 pounder (6x1), 2 x 1 pounder (2x1), 6 x .30-caliber machine guns (6x1), 2 x 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 17 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Mississippi (BB-23)|USS Mississippi]] and [[USS Idaho (BB-24)|USS Idaho]] * Commissioned: 1 February 1908 * Fate: Decommissioned 30 July 1914 and sold to Greece Dreadnought era ''South Carolina'' class * Displacement: 16,000 tons * Armament: 8 x 12-inch (305mm) guns (4x2), 22 x 3 inch (22x1), 2 x 3 pounder (2x1), 2 x 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 17 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS South Carolina (BB-26)|USS South Carolina]] and [[USS Michigan (BB-27)|USS Michigan]] * Commissioned: both in 1910 * Fate: Decommissioned 1921 and 1922, both sold for scrap ''Delaware'' class * Displacement: 16,000 tons * Armament: 10 x 12 inch (305mm) (5x2), 14 x 5 inch (14x1), 22 x 3 inch (22x1), 2 x 3 pounder (2x1) guns, 2 x 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Delaware (BB-28)|USS Delaware]] and [[USS North Dakota (BB-29)|USS North Dakota]] * Commissioned: both in 1910 * Fate: both decommissioned 1923 and sold for scrap ''Florida'' class * Displacement: 21,800 tons * Armament: 10 x 12 inch (305 mm) (5x2), 16 x 5 inch (127 mm) (16x1), 2 x 21 inch (533 mm) torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Florida (BB-30)|USS Florida]] and [[USS Utah (BB-31)|USS Utah]] * Commissioned: both in 1911 * Fate: Florida scrapped in 1932, Utah became target ship in 1931, sunk at Pearl Harbor in 1941 ''Wyoming'' class * Displacement: 27,200 tons * Armament: 12 x 12-inch (305mm) (6x2), 21 x 5-inch (21x1), two 3-inch (3x1), two 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Wyoming (BB-32)|USS Wyoming]] and [[USS Arkansas (BB-33)|USS Arkansas]] * Commissioned: both in 1912 * Fate: Wyoming decommissioned in 1947, Arkansas sunk at Operation Crossroads in 1946 ''New York'' class * Displacement: 27,200 tons * Armament: 10 x 14-inch (5x2), 21 5-inch (21x1), two 3-inch (2x1), two 21-inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS New York (BB-34)|USS New York]] and [[USS Texas (BB-35)|USS Texas]] * Commissioned: both in 1914 * Fate: New York sunk as target in 1948, Texas preserved as a memorial 1948 Standard type ''Nevada'' class * Displacement: 27,500 tons * Armament: 10 x 14 inch (2x3, 2x2), 21 x 5 inch (21x1), 4 x 21 inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 20 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Nevada (BB-36)|USS Nevada]] and [[USS Oklahoma (BB-37)|USS Oklahoma]] * Commissioned: both in 1916 * Fate: Nevada sunk as target 1948; Oklahoma sunk at Pearl Harbor in 1941, raised and stripped of salvagable parts, sunk in route to scrapping 1947 ''Pennsylvania'' class * Displacement: 21,400 tons * Armament: 12 x 14 inch (4x3), 14 x 5 inch (14x1), 4 x 3 inch (4x1), 2 x 21 inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Pennsylvania (BB-38)|USS Pennsylvania]] and [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]] * Commissioned: both in 1916 * Fate: Pennsylvania sunk after Operation Crossroads in 1956, Arizona destroyed at Pearl Harbor in 1941 ''New Mexico'' class * Displacement: 32,000 tons * Armament: 12 x 14 inch (4x2), 14 x 5 inch (14x1), 2 x 21 inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 3: [[USS New Mexico (BB-40)|USS New Mexico]], [[USS Mississippi (BB-41)|USS Mississippi]], and [[USS Idaho (BB-42)|USS Idaho]] * Commissioned: New Mexico in 1918, Mississippi in 1917 and Idaho in 1919 * Fate: sold for scrap, New Mexico & Idaho in 1947, Mississippi in 1956 ''Tennessee'' class * Displacement: 32,000 tons * Armament: 12 x 14 inch (4x3), 14 x 5 inch (14x1), 2 x 21 inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS Tennessee (BB-43)|USS Tennessee]], and [[USS California (BB-44)|USS California]] * Commissioned: Tennessee in 1920, California in 1921 * Fate: both decommissioned 1947, sold for scrap 1959 ''Colorado'' class * Displacement: 32,600 tons * Armament: 8 x 16 inch (4x2), 12 x 5 inch (12x1), 8 x 3 inch (8x1), 2 x 21 inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 21 knots * Ships in class: 4: [[USS Colorado (BB-45)|USS Colorado]], [[USS Maryland (BB-46)|USS Maryland]], [[USS Washington (BB-47)|USS Washington]], and [[USS West Virginia (BB-48)|USS West Virginia]] * Commissioned: Maryland in 1921, Colorado and West Virginia in 1923, Washington not completed and sunk as target * Fate: all three decommissioned 1947 and sold for scrap. ''South Dakota'' class * Displacement: 43,200 tons * Armament: 12 x 16 inch (4x3), 16 x 6 inch (16x1), 8 x 3 inch (8x1), 2 x 21 inch torpedo tubes * Armor: * Speed: 23 knots * Ships in class: 4: [[USS South Dakota (BB-49)|USS South Dakota]], [[USS Indiana (BB-50)|USS Indiana]], [[USS Montana (BB-51)|USS Montana]], [[USS North Carolina (BB-52)|USS North Carolina]], [[USS Iowa (BB-53)|USS Iowa]], and [[USS Massachusetts (BB-54)|USS Massachusetts]] * Commissioned: None commissioned * Fate: All cancelled prior to launch in 1923; scrapped on slip World War II era ''North Carolina'' class * Displacement: 35,000 tons * Armament: 9 x 16 inch (3x3), 20 x 5 inch (10x2), 16 x 28 mm AA (4x4) * Armor: * Speed: 28 knots * Ships in class: 2: [[USS North Carolina (BB-55)|USS North Carolina]] and [[USS Washington (BB-56)|USS Washington]] * Commissioned: 1941 * Fate: North Carolina preserved as memorial 1965; Washington scrapped 1962 ''South Dakota'' class * Displacement: 35,000 tons * Armament: 9 x 16 inch (3x3), 20 (16 on 'South Dakota) x 5 inch (10 or 8 x 2), up to 68 x 40 mm AA (17x4), up to 76 x 20 mm AA (76x1) * Armor: * Speed: 27 knots * Ships in class: 4: [[USS South Dakota (BB-57)|USS South Dakota]], [[USS Indiana (BB-58)|USS Indiana]], [[USS Massachusetts (BB-59)|USS Massachusetts]], and [[USS Alabama (BB-60)|USS Alabama]] * Commissioned: 1942 * Fate: South Dakota and Indiana scrapped 1960; Massachusetts preserved as memorial 1965; Alabama preserved as memorial 1966 ''Iowa'' class * Displacement: 45,000 tons * Armament: 9 x 16 inch (3x3), 20 x 5 inch (10x2), 80 x 40 mm AA (20x4), 49 x 20 mm AA (49x1) (1983 modification added 32 x Tomahawk and 16 x Harpoon missiles and 4 x Phalanx CIWS) * Armor: * Speed: 33 knots * Ships in class: 6: [[USS Iowa (BB-61)|USS Iowa]], [[USS New Jersey (BB-62)|USS New Jersey]], [[USS Missouri (BB-63)|USS Missouri]], [[USS Wisconsin (BB-64)|USS Wisconsin]], [[USS Illinois (BB-65)|USS Illinois]], and [[USS Kentucky (BB-66)|USS Kentucky]] * Commissioned: Four commissioned * Fate: Iowa in layup; Missouri preserved as memorial 1993 at Pearl Harbor; Wisconsin preserved as memorial Norfolk, Virginia; New Jersey preserved as memorial in Camden, NJ; Illinois cancelled and scrapped on slip; Kentucky launched 1950, not completed, scrapped 1958. ''Montana'' class * Displacement: 65,000 tons * Armament: 12 x 16 inch (4x3), 20 x 5 inch (10x2), undesignated number of 40 mm and 20 mm * Armor: * Speed: 28 knots * Ships in class: 5: [[USS Montana (BB-67)|USS Montana]], [[USS Ohio (BB-68)|USS Ohio]], [[USS Maine (BB-69)|USS Maine]], [[USS New Hampshire (BB-70)|USS New Hampshire]], and [[USS Louisiana (BB-71)|USS Louisiana]] * Commissioned: None commissioned * Fate: All cancelled in 1943 before being laid down Projected battleships Seven battleships BB 72 through BB 78 were projected in 1942. Armament was to consist of 8 x 18 in (4x2). The project did not proceed past the drawing stage; none were ordered. See also *Arsenal ship External link * Maritimequest U.S. Battleships photo gallery Category:Battleships of the United States Navy Category:Lists of ships of the United States United States